Where the Sun Never Shines
by ashangel101010
Summary: Brendol Hux catches the attention of a god.


Where the Sun Never Shines

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- White Room by Jeff Russo & Noah Hawley

* * *

Black coffee and cherry pie are brought to the lime table at the tock of noon. Brendol Hux's faux-silver fork clinks as he takes his first bite of the slice. Tart yet sweet, the perfect pie to match his acrid caf.

"Thank you, _Abeloth_." He slowly pronounces her name, not certain of its pronunciation. The pink-haired waitress leaves without a comment or correction. Her silver slippers stab the ruby and emerald tiles as she returns to the sapphire counter. She shines it with a dish rag.

His blue eyes return to the red and gold cherry pie, and he wonders if he can finish the entire slice before the squad gets here. He never has, but he always tries.

The door slides open. A woman and a man enter through the door as equals, but his eyes are drawn to the male. Pale like the moon, red and black eyes like Le Diable Blanc, and bald as an egg.

"Desolous?" Brendol whispers to himself, but the man, Desolous's look-alike, looks sharply at him. The woman stops her delicate steps and turns her head to look at him. She's pale like the man beside her, but there's a glow to her like a holy halo. Her eyes are the color of springtime.

"_How can he see us, sister?" _

"_I don't know, brother." _

Their white lips form words that he can read better than the battle reports from the Jedi.

"_You can handle mother all on your own."_

Her lips draw into a tight line, but her white slippers continue their steps. She slips behind the pink-haired waitress who cares not a whit for her. The sewn-in birds flutter as the brother sits across from him in a heart skip.

"Do I really look like your Jedi love?" The brother curls his lips, revealing fangless teeth.

"You did, but you don't have his teeth. And your head isn't an oblong egg."

"Ha!" The brother's bray cracks his face's shell.

"Would you like some pie?" Brendol nudges his plate forward with his tan knuckles.

The brother narrows his eyes, letting the black overtake the red.

"I don't need to eat."

"But you're hungry."

"I don't _look _hungry."

"Yes, you do. It's in your eyes."

"Describe me this _hunger_." The red flashes with a painful warning, but Brendol has endured worse.

"Your eyes, remind me of the madder fireflies. They exist only for the summer. Red and bright in the night. But once autumn comes, their light darkens. By winter, it's gone. Your eyes are in the autumn."

"How does that indicate hunger? That sounds more like _death_."

"They still hunger for life; they beat their wings harder in the autumn, trying to keep their light bright. It's only by winter that they give up. Your eyes glow so brightly that it's unnatural."

The red eyes narrow dangerously like a cornered beast, but his white lips crackle into a closed-mouth smile.

"Oh, I like you. So truthful, even in the face of monsters that can eat you up. But you're used to that, aren't you? You were born to one that sold you to another. You work under one that works for the emperor of monsters. Even the Jedi you love will become a monster. Monsters, monsters everywhere, as far as your blue eyes can see."

"Wouldn't I have become one by now?"

"You would think. You've killed men, women, children, and even a few babies. But you're not a monster."

"How?" Brendol's voice shakes.

"Because you gave me your cherry pie."

* * *

Brendol blinks and looks down to see his slice of cherry pie gone. He frowns at the empty plate. He couldn't have possibly finished the pie before his caf because he never does that. He likes to savor the pie, while draining his caf. His caf is half full.

"What's in the plate, Bren?" Sergeant Crescent inquires, which causes him to look up from the empty plate.

"Nothing."

"Aw, you didn't save us the crumbs!" Mooney melodramatically whines, while Rayet rolls his brown eyes.

"It's cherry like always." Coma grumbles since he hates cherries.

"Pie's pie!" Sunny beams.

"I'll take poodoo pie over ration bars any day." Pulsar declares.

"Well, the pie of the day is oatmeal and raisin, so you'll have one later." Cosmos cheekily points out after his brief stint in the 'fresher.

"Can we just order, please? I'm hungry." Meteor waves his pitted right hand for the pink-haired waitress's attention.

"I've forgotten something." Brendol knits his thick red brows in befuddlement.

"To pay?" Crescent suggests logically, but Brendol shakes his head.

"No, she knows that I don't pay until after you're all done eating." He frowns as his mind continues to draw up blanks.

"Maybe something for Tarkin?" Sunny pipes up.

"Nah, his starbirds are there, so he's fine." Brendol rests his cheek on the palm of his left hand.

"You'll figure it out." Crescent mirrors him, making his crescent-shaped scar jut out. Brendol smiles at him and then at the rest of squad.

"Order whatever you want; it's on me."

"Isn't it always?"

* * *

**Author's Comments- **Here is the link:

Here is an image of The Ones aka aspects of the Force (I think). The Son is the Dark Side and I at first confused him for the Grand Inquisitor when I was watching the Clone Wars for the first time. The Daughter is the Light Side because of course she is. The Father is the balance? So maybe the Grey Side because of color of his clothes. It's been more than a year since I last watch the Clone Wars: a href=" . /revision/latest?cb=20160914020429"Link/a

The Flutterbird Diner has a confusing entry in the Wookie. It has a copy and paste entry from the "Soft Heart Cantina" for its second paragraph that from what I can tell has nothing to do with the diner itself. So the only description of it that applies is that it's located in Grid 17 of the Southern Underground (aka Coruscant's lower levels) in Imperial City. It also was first and last mentioned in _Death Star_, a Legends novel that is about exactly what the title is and I haven't read. Which means the diner is a blank slate that I can take full advantage of.

In Legends/EU, Abeloth is another name for the Mother. She started off as the mortal Servant that would care for the family, but she eventually noticed that she was getting old and didn't want to lose her family. So she drank from the Font of Power and bathed in the Pool of Knowledge; she got the immortality she sought, but it corrupted her and the Father had her essentially committed on the planet they lived on. He then had the Killik hives from Alderaan turn the planet into a prison for her, but she would break out whenever the Current of the Force was altered and the flow of time changed. The Son and Daughter would defeat her and return her to her prison; they kept doing this until their deaths in 21 BBY aka until Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin came to kriff up everything. I decided that instead of her being imprisoned on a nameless planet that the Flutterbird Diner is her prison because the Killik didn't suck at building prisons and that it would be more poetical to have her constantly serve. Plus, it gives the Son and the Daughter some much needed time outside of their own prison.

Decoy Squad Five is comprised of Sergeant Crescent, Meteor, Cosmos, Mooney, Pulsar, Rayet, Sunny, and Coma. The squad has made a few appearances in Legends/EU. Most prominently in Matthew Stover's novelization of RoTS where they get murdered by Yoda and Obi-Wan. The only thing really known about the squad is that it was comprised of eight clones and they were dressed up as Jedi at an entryway to the Temple on Coruscant because they were going to ambush and kill any Jedi dumb enough to return to the scene of their massacre. From this and their name, I presumed that the squad specialized in infiltration and acting as Jedi decoys when need be during the Clone Wars. They were given no individual names or descriptions beyond asserting that they're Jango Fett clones, so I took liberty to make some. I sincerely doubt the New Canon will do that for them because they still haven't given a real name for the Grand Inquisitor.

High chances are that if Order 66 didn't happen and Desolous (my name for the Grand Inquisitor because there's a Pau'an Sith in the _Old Republic _games with that same name until the New Canon provides one) decided to atone for his "sin" by breaking up with Brendol, then Sergeant Crescent and Brendol would've gotten together and gone off into the Unknown Regions with the rest of Decoy Squad Five joining them. That would mean no Triclops aka Rama (because Palpatine would have to be very dead for Order 66 not to happen and his inner circle scattered to the winds) and no Armitage, but Brendol wouldn't have known that since they wouldn't exist. He'd be happy to be with Crescent and the squad until they inevitably succumbed to their rapid aging. Yeah, this would've been infinitely healthier for Brendol than being with the Grand Inquisitor.

Also, I've been re-watching the first two seasons of _Legion_, so thanks to that I finally figured out how to write this.


End file.
